Save Me From Myself
by DieRubberDucky
Summary: Cody is at OVW. He's living with his boyfriend Dave, they have an apartment together... They're happy. That is until steroids become part of their relationship. More like, their entire relationship. How does it affect Cody when Randy Orton shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Cody wiped the blood from his mouth and gasped, one of his eyes beginning to puff up and swell. He coughed and groaned at the pain shooting through his ribs. He struggled to get to his knees and held his breath, looking across the room.

Dave had lost his temper again.

He sat back on his calves and held onto his stomach, trying not to look at him. He knew that if he looked at him, he would fly off the handle again. And the last thing Cody needed was more bruises. He sometimes thought about wearing different clothes in the ring, to stop people asking what had happened to him or staring at him.

They knew though. Everyone knew.

He got to his feet and closed his eyes for a second, leaning against wall to steady himself, his head spinning slightly.

"Come here."

Cody opened his eyes and took a deep breath as he walked over to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, getting out of his seat and sighing heavily, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that…"

Cody learnt a while ago to just accept what he said because if he argued… well, lets just say that Dave made sure he couldn't argue for at least a week.

"I know," said Cody blankly, "Lets just forget about it, yeah?"

Dave smiled a bit. "Yeah," he said, wrapping and arm around his waist, "Hey, why don't we go out with the guys tonight? Johns friend is joining soon and we're gonna meet him."

Cody nodded his head and tilted his neck as Dave started to kiss along his skin before pulling off. "You should put some ice on your eye… oh and maybe you need to put a bit more make up on. That bruise is going to suck."

Cody watched Dave leave their tiny kitchen and sit down on the sofa before turning around and leaned against the counter for a few minutes.

It hadn't always been like this. And he knew that Dave didn't really mean to hurt him. When he first started seeing him, Dave was probably the nicest guy anyone could have ever met. He was kind, funny, caring… Now, however, he was a monster. As soon as he started taking steroids, Dave changed. He was no longer the guy Cody has fallen for, he was a stranger who cared about nothing but getting bigger and making a name for himself.

Cody was no longer his boyfriend. He was a trophy.

Cody sighed heavily as he got the ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth, holding it to his swelling eye. He left the kitchen and went into their bedroom and started picking out what he was going to wear. Dave always liked it when he wore tight fitting clothes. He liked to show him off.

He grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white shirt out of the wardrobe and set them out on the bed.

"Cody, what are you wearing?"

He looked out of the bedroom, putting down the make up pad. "Um, a white shirt and those black jeans…"

Dave walked into the room. "Oh, good," he said, putting his hands on Cody's shoulders, "You'll look great. Just put a bit more make up on around that eye."

Cody picked up the sponge again and finished it off, turning around. "Better?" he asked, not looking him in the eyes.

"Perfect," said Dave, grinning.

Cody took off his tee shirt and leaned over to get the shirt from the bed but he winced slightly.

"Don't even think about starting that shit tonight," growled Dave, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him up against the wardrobe.

Cody's hand went straight to Dave's wrist, trying desperately to get him off. "I won't," he choked out, gasping for breath, "I promise I won't!"

Dave's face softened a little and he let him go. "Good," he said, coughing a bit and handing Cody the shirt before getting his own clothes and getting dressed.

Cody didn't dare flinch as he dressed himself.

Dave always made sure Cody was right beside him when they went out, his arm constantly around his shoulder. He would occasionally kiss him roughly when he was talking to someone, something that made Cody cringe.

They met John at the bar and Dave ordered a round of drinks as they found a table.

"Guys, this is Randy," said John, "Um, I don't know. I think you might know Cody. Cody Runnels? Rhodes?"

"I know your dad," said Randy, lighting up a cigarette as he sat down beside John, "Him and my dad are friends."

Cody smiled a bit and nodded his head as Dave threw his big arm across his shoulder, pulling him closer. Randy arched an eyebrow as Cody took a gulp of his beer.

"So when are you starting?" asked Dave, running his fingers across Cody's neck.

"The day after tomorrow."

"Why don't you go and grab us some more beers?" he slurred, handing Cody's his wallet.

Randy watched as Cody got up slowly, going over to the bar. John had long before left them in search of a piece of ass for the night and he was left with Big Dave and his sidekick. Cody wasn't too bad though, a little quiet.

"He's hot isn't he?"

Randy arch an eyebrow, looking back at Dave. "Sorry?"

"Cody. You're staring at him."

Randy sat back in his seat, unsure of how to approach this. "He's ok."

"A bit more than just ok," said Dave, smirking, "Tight too."

Randy blinked. "How long are you two together?" he asked, seeing Cody talking to the barwoman.

"Dunno, about six months," he said, "Bet you'd love a piece of him."

Randy couldn't help but stare at Dave. "I'm not sure you should be talking about your boyfriend like that," he said, taking a gulp from his bottle, "He might get a little pissed."

Dave burst out laughing as Cody made his way back over and sat down, handing Dave and Randy their drinks.

"Hey," said Dave, laughing again, wrapping an arm around Cody's shoulder, "Randy here thinks you'd get pissy with me if I talk about you having a tight ass."

Cody's expression didn't change when Dave said it to him, he simply smiled a little and took a long gulp from his drink.

"I got an idea," said Dave, kissing Cody's neck, "Why don't we head back to ours after these for a little fun."

Cody felt his stomach turn. He didn't think he could handle having two people after Dave dry fucked him last night.

"Shouldn't you ask him first?" said Randy, lighting up a cigarette.

"Nah, he's good for it," said Dave, smirking, "Aren't you Cody."

He felt his arm wrapping a little harder around his shoulder. "Sure," he said, "Why not?"

Randy sat back in his seat. "Alright," said Randy, grinning. Dave stood up and yelled across the bar for three Jacks and Coke before saying he was going to take a piss.

Cody sat there as he left, coughing a bit.

"Should be fun tonight," said Randy, smoothly, watching Cody's every reaction.

"Should be," he agreed, paying for the round of drinks.

Randy took the drinks and started pouring them quickly and carefully as he put one glass to where Dave was sitting. And the other two in the middle of the table.

"I haven't had a threesome in a while," said Randy, sipping on his drink. Cody didn't answer and went to take one of the drinks but blinked when Randy grabbed his wrist, pushing the one in the middle of the table over to him without a word.

Cody frowned and took it.

"What did I miss?"

Cody jumped a bit as Dave sat back down.

"Nothing much," said Randy, "We were just talking about how much fun tonight will be."

Cody watched as Dave downed his drink and he left his untouched.

"Don't want it?" asked Dave and Cody's heart pounded.

"Um, I just want to get out of here," he said quietly, moving his leg against Dave's.

Dave smirked and stood up.

"You going to join us, Randy?"

Randy stood up and grabbed his jacket, smirking a little. He glanced at Cody and grinned before leading the way out of the bar.

"You better not embarrass me tonight," Dave said into Cody's ear.

"I won't," he said, leaning up and kissing his jaw, "I promise…"

Cody walked in the door of the apartment, his stomach tied in knots as he kept watching Dave closely. Dave shut the door.

"Hey Cody," he said, grinning and taking off his shirt, dropping it to the floor as he sat on the couch.

Cody walked over to him and got on the floor in front of him. It always started off like this, he would suck him off as the other guy fucked him before swapping it around. Dave would usually pass out from too much alcohol and the other guy would leave.

Dave grabbed a bottle of vodka from beside the couch and opened it, taking a gulp. He coughed a bit and unzipped his trousers, settling back. Cody glanced at Randy who was standing there watching them closely. He leaned forward, pulling Dave's trousers and pants off before wrapping his hand around him, jerking him off slowly.

"Get yourself comfortable, Randy," said Dave, closing his eyes for a second, "Find out for yourself if I was telling the truth about him being tight."

Cody could feel him hardening in his hand and he leaned forward, wrapping his lips around his cock. He moved his head back and forth slowly, his tongue circling his tip and he jumped slightly when he felt his trousers being undone. He sucked Dave a little harder when Randy pulled his trousers down.

"No underwear?" Randy asked sounding amused, his hands moving across his ass.

"I don't like him wearing any," Dave grunted, thrusting upwards slightly into Cody's mouth.

Randy let out a laugh and ran his finger along Cody's entrance.

Cody closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the intrusion but it never came. He started jerk Dave off as he gasped for air. He let out a surprised groan when he felt Randy's tongue on him. He closed his eyes, whimpering as he jerked Dave off slower, Randy tongue running back and forth over his hole, prodding him gently. He swallowed hard and moaned loudly as Randy's hand went to his balls, rubbing them firmly.

He felt Dave start to soften in his hand and his stomach jumped, looking up. He saw Dave was passed out and he closed his eyes again, whimpering as Randy pulled off.

Cody sat up and turned around, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, dude," he said, "But your boyfriend is an ass."

Cody blinked. He didn't really know what to say or do. "Did you spike his drink?"

Randy smirked. "It's ok," he said, "He's just asleep. He won't remember a thing tomorrow."

Cody pulled up his trousers and sat back, glancing around.

"What happened to your back?"

"Huh?"

"You have a nice bruise in the shape of a boot on you back," he said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh, um just a match," he said, bringing his knees up to his chest. He didn't know if he liked Randy or not. He spiked his boyfriends drink. He didn't know him from shit.

"Wanna help me move him?" asked Randy, standing up. Cody stood up and grabbed his legs as Randy grabbed his shoulders. They struggled to carry him into the bedroom and put him on the bed. "Better get him naked," said Randy, pulling off his shoes, "Especially since we had the best threesome in the history of sex."

Cody couldn't help but grin a little as they undressed him.

"Oh and try use some lube next time," said Randy, taking his shirt off, "You're slit."

"Huh?"

"Your ass is slit."

Cody blinked and sat down on the bed as Randy took a long drag from his smoke and took off his trousers, tossing them to the floor. He took his underwear off and sat on the bed too. Cody took off his trousers, feeling over exposed as he lay down beside Dave.

"Best get some sleep," said Randy.

"If he asks what happened…"

"Just tell him we both fucked you," he said, stabbing his cigarette out and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floors furiously. He had sweat rolling down his forehead, his arms and back ached as he desperately tried to get the place cleaned spotlessly before his father arrived. He hadn't had the chance to clean anything until this morning when Dave left to go home for the week that they had off. The first thing he had done was paint all the walls in the entire apartment. He knew Dave would probably flip out and give him one hell of a beating when he got back, but it would be worth it.

As long things looked ok when his dad got here. He got up from the floor and swallowed hard, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and taking off his tee shirt that was stuck to his back with sweat. He couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan when he heard a knock on the door. He put his bottle of water on the counter and jumped over the wet patch on the kitchen floor before going to the front door.

He opened it and saw Randy and John standing there holding bottles of beer.

"Hey man," said John, "Looking kinda sweaty there…"

"Luckily," said Randy, shaking his case of beer, "We have something to cool you down."

Cody smiled and shook his head. "My dad is coming tomorrow… I really need to clean this place up."

"Aw man come on!" said John, pushing past him, "We never see you without Dave. You gotta have a few beers. And holy shit, this place looks so… clean… Well I mean, it was always clean but like, it looks not-so-shitty."

Cody sighed and motioned Randy to come in. "Why does it matter if you never see me without Dave," said Cody, pulling John off his spotless kitchen floor, "Don't muck it up or I will end you."

"Because we love you Cody," said John, "And Dave is an asshole."

Cody sighed. "No he's not…"

"Fuck that shit," he said, as Randy put the case of beers on the table, "He is and you know it."

John put his beers down too and looked at him.

"You know, I know what's going on…"

"John," said Cody holding up his hand, "Don't go there."

John sighed and glanced at Randy. "Fine," he said, grabbing a bottle and opening it, the cap dropping to the ground.

Randy leaned over and picked up the cap, putting it on the table before opening his own beer and tossing one to Cody. "Maybe we can help?" he suggested, "You've got a lot of it done already, can't be much more to do…"

"Really?" he asked, smiling a bit, "That would be awesome…"

"I came to get drunk, not clean!" whined John, sitting on the sofa.

"Whatever," said Randy, sipping on his, "So what else have you to do?"

Cody glared at John. "Um, well the upholstery cleaners will be here at about six so they're doing that. I need to finish cleaning the floors, clean the furniture the bedroom, dust everywhere, wash and dry all the clothes…" he looked at the clock and groaned. "I'm never going to get it all done…"

"You will," said Randy, as Cody opened his drink, "Have you got the clothes bagged up yet?"

Cody nodded his head. "Cool, John," he said, "Since you don't wanna clean, you're on laundry duty."

"What?" he said, glaring, "Man I don't wanna touch any of your dirty ass clothes."

Cody took a gulp from his beer and leaned against the wall, looking around.

"Man, just do it," said Randy, "Where are the bags?"

"In my room…"

John scowled and got up. He went into Cody's room and grabbed three large bags of washing. "How many clothes do you fucking have Runnels?" he asked, taking his beer with him out of the door, "And you fucking owe me for this."

He closed the door after him and Cody took a deep breath, glancing at Randy.

He hated being left alone with him, especially after the first night he arrived in Ohio. It had been nearly eight weeks since then and Dave had took a liking to him. He always invited him and John around for beers and to watch football and wrestling. Cody didn't complain because when John and Randy were here, Dave wouldn't usually do anything to him.

"So, where should I start?" he asked, taking off his tee shirt and putting it on the couch.

"Um, I dunno," said Cody, walking into the kitchen and getting on the ground.

"How about I start doing the furniture in your room?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great."

An hour later Cody and Randy had finished their cleaning and they sat on the couch, drinking a fresh bottle of beer.

"Wonder how John is getting on," said Randy, checking the time.

"He probably fell into the dryer or something."

Randy laughed a bit and leaned his head back. "So, when is your dad coming?" he asked, turning his head a little. Cody looked at him for a second, not failing to notice the sun coming through the window was making his skin glow.

"Tomorrow morning," he said, looking away, "Thanks for this, by the way, you guys really helped a lot."

"Nah, it's no problem," said Randy, looking a the door when he heard a knock on it.

Cody got up and opened the door, grinning when he saw John.

"Now can we get drunk?" he asked, shoving the bags into Cody's arms.

"Be my guest," said Cody smiling, "Thanks John."

"What the fuck ever," he said, grabbing a bottle, "And I don't ever want to wash Dave's underwear again. And I couldn't help but notice you don't have any underwear in there." Randy laughed a bit and Cody's cheeks burned.

"So?" he said, bringing the clothes into the bedroom.

"Easy access," said John, laughing. A weird sort of tension filled the apartment and Randy opened a fresh bottle.

Cody came out of the bedroom and sat down on the floor beside the TV, stretching his arms out.

"Cody, we really need to talk…"

Cody closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Talk, then," he said, taking a beer that John threw towards him.

"Look, we know something is going on with Dave," he said, sitting forward, "Like, we know he's taking steroids…"

"I fail to see how this has anything to do with me," said Cody, "I'm not taking them."

"I know you're not," said John, "But I've seen how people change when they start taking them. I know how aggressive they can get."

Cody let out a frustrated sigh. "So what?"

"And I've also seen your black eyes, bruises all over you…"

"John, I'm a fucking wrestler," he said, feeling himself get angry, "Of course I'm going to have bruises and black eyes…"

"Cody will you just fucking stop defending him!" John spat, angrily, "He beats the fucking hell outta you and he treats you like a piece of shit! How the fuck can you defend him?"

He looked at John for a long second. "I think you should leave," he said, his chest pounding. He could feel sweat begin to form on his forehead and torso.

John's face softened a little and he sighed, standing up. "Cody we care about you," he said as Randy glanced at each of them awkwardly, standing up too, "We don't want to see you getting hurt…"

"I can handle myself, John," he said, standing up, his face stony.

"Just remember that it's ok to ask for help," he said, shaking his head a little and walking out of the apartment. Randy looked at Cody, taking a deep breath.

"He's worried sick about you," he said, pulling his tee shirt on.

"I'm fine."

"For now," he said, before leaving and shutting the door softly behind him.

Cody sat back down on the floor and finished his beer, a lump in his throat. He didn't understand why he was being so defensive. He wanted Dave to go back to being the man he fell for. He didn't want to feel like he was living in fear constantly, on his guard the whole time in case he did something that set him off. He just wanted Dave to hold him the way he used to. Cody used to feel safe when he was around Dave, it was the only time that he ever felt safe. But now… he felt safer when he was far, far away from him.

Cody swallowed hard and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment before he got up, going to put the clothes away.

Cody stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking into the kitchen and making a mug of coffee for himself. He frowned when a knock came at the door and went over, looking through the spy hole. He frowned when he saw Randy there and he opened the door a little.

"Yeah?" he said, unable to hide the unpleasant tone of voice.

"Can I come in?"

He sighed and opened the door fully and stepped aside to let him in before closing the door and holding the towel around his waist tightly. He felt drips of cool water running down his back and chest and he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just gonna get some clothes on," he mumbled, going into the bedroom. He dried himself quickly, leaving himself damp as he threw on a pair of sweatpants and made his way barefoot out to the sitting room.

"What do you want?" he asked, grabbing his coffee from the kitchen.

"I just wanted to hang out," he said, standing beside the sofa with his hands in his pocket, "Place looks awesome, by the way. The cleaners came to do the sofa?"

Cody looked at him blankly for a while. "Yeah they did, and it's still not dry so don't sit down…"

Randy nodded his head and shuffled his feet a little. "Wanna watch a movie and finish off those beers?"

He felt his shoulders falter slightly and he nodded his head, going into his room. "TV in here," he called out, reaching under the bed and grabbing out a box of DVDs, setting them at the end of the bed. He looked up and see Randy come in, holding one of the boxes of beer, glancing around.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked, sitting back on his calves as Randy put the box of beers on the floor and looking through the large collection.

"Shit, you have a lot."

"I like movies," he said, reaching down and grabbing a bottle and opening it.

"I see that," he replied, sounding amused as he picked out any random one that came to his hand.

"…The Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

Randy laughed a bit. "Why not? I could use a good sing along," he said, smirking.

Cody raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but laugh a little, leaning over and putting the DVD into the player.

"Have you got any lipstick?" he slurred, half falling off the bed as he grabbed another beer from the second box.

"Why do you want lipstick?" asked Cody, laughing as he grabbed Randy's leg, hoisting him back up on the bed.

"Cause I wanna dress you up like Frankenfurter!" he exclaimed, spilling a little bit of his beer onto the bed sheets.

"No fucking way!" said Cody, leaning over his lap to grab another beer, "Not again. Last time I did that, I nearly broke my ankle!"

Randy stopped for a second and burst into a fit of laughter. "What? You dressed like Tim Curry?"

"So fucking what!" said Cody punching his arm as he got back up, "I don't know how that dude walks in those shoes…"

"Did you just punch me?" asked Randy, smirking, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"…no?"

Randy put his beer down and Cody backed up a little, forcing himself not laugh as Randy took his beer from his hand and put it down on the floor too.

Within seconds Randy was on him, tickling him mercilessly. They both laughed hysterically as Cody tried to shove him away, kicking out as hard as he could, trying to get free. Randy held on, tickling him where he could, dodging Cody's flailing legs as best he could.

After a moment or two, they both stopped, still laughing but trying to breath normally again. Randy turned on his side and shifted up, smiling a bit.

"You're way more fun than I thought you were," he said, grinning.

"Oh thanks," said Cody, "You thought I was boring?"

Randy laughed a bit and shook his head. "No."

Cody looked at him he knew what that sudden change of atmosphere was. It accompanied the change of heat in room and the fact that his heart was beginning to speed up slightly.

He swallowed hard as Randy leaned forward and pressed his lips against his softly. Cody closed his eyes, his body tensing up as Randy moved closer to him, slinking an arm across Cody's stomach. Cody felt himself kissing back, slowly, unsure.

Randy pulled off and bit his lip, taking a deep breath.

"Randy," said Cody, sitting bolt upright, suddenly, "You have to go."

"Wha…"

"You can't be here," he said, his voice sounding almost hysterical, "He'll fucking kill you… you need to go right now!"

"Whoa, Cody slow down," said Randy sitting up and putting his arm on Cody's shoulder, "Dave is in Florida… he left this morning…"

Randy frowned and sat back as tears spilled from Cody's eyes, his face white and his body trembling. He moved over and wrapped his arms around him, pulling closely as he pulled them both back down on the bed.

"It's alright," said Randy, panic setting into his stomach, "He's not here…"


	3. Chapter 3

Cody fell asleep shortly after, leaving Randy lying awake on the bed holding him as if his life depended on it. He was afraid to let him go in case he suddenly jumped up and started freaking out. After a while he reached into his pocket and took out he phone, typing a message to John.

I think Cody needs help…

He glanced down at the young man in his arms and couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. He knew what being in a shitty relationship was like. Granted, he never got smacked around, but he could guess that it felt pretty shit. He wondered why Cody was with Dave if he was so bad all the time. He frowned and Cody whimpered a little in his sleep and put his hand on top of his head, stroking his hair slightly. His phone beeped and he opened the message.

I no he does. But he wont let me do nythin.

What do you think we should do? I'm in his right now.

The message that came back was fast. Wat u doin?

We had a few drinks and then he kinda spazzed out.

rite… shud I cum ovr

Randy looked down at Cody and sighed, dialling Johns number.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I don't know," said Randy quietly, "We were just having a laugh and then I kissed him. It seemed ok for a few seconds but then he just freaked out. He thought Dave was here and he was going to kill me."

"You kissed him?" asked John, sounding amused, "Why Randy, you dog."

"Whatever," he scowled, "Anyway, he's asleep right now."

"Look," said John, sighing, "Maybe I should leave coming over. I'll come over in the morning when his dad gets there. I might talk to Dusty alone if I get the chance... I spoke to him a few weeks ago…"

"Yeah that's a good idea," he said as Cody turned over slightly, stirring, "I'm gonna go, I think he's waking up."

"Ok, man," said John, "Look, thanks for going back over to him… I kinda knew he wouldn't talk to me."

"It's cool," he said, "He didn't talk to me either."

John laughed a bit and they said goodbye. Randy shifted a little and coughed as Cody sat up, his eyes slightly wide.

"You ok?" asked Randy, frowning a bit.

Cody blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah," he said, relaxing slightly, "You're still here?"

Randy sat up and crossed his legs on the bed. "Yeah… I didn't really want to leave you after that…"

Cody's cheeks flushed and he sighed. "I'm sorry about that…"

"Don't apologise," he said, "You just freaked me out a bit."

"You want some coffee?" he asked, getting up off the bed and padding out of the room, going into the kitchen. He flicked the switch on the kettle and leaned over the counter, closing his eyes tightly. He had a headache. He heard Randy say "sure" from the bedroom and he grabbed out two mugs from a cupboard and he set them on the counter.

"Um, Cody?"

He turned around and seen Randy at the doorway.

"I'm sorry for kissing you earlier," said Randy, "I was out of line…"

Cody sighed. "It's alright," he said, "At least it was my lips this time."

Randy blinked and leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms across his chest. "Well at least I didn't fuck you," he said.

"I know you didn't," he said making coffee for them, "But you did drug Dave."

"Are you telling me he didn't deserve it?"

"Yes," he said, "He hadn't done anything wrong."

"Right… and not caring if I fucked you when your ass was cut was totally ok."

Cody felt his chest and face flush. "I can handle it," he said, sipping on his coffee.

Randy suddenly knew why John hated Cody when he spoke about Dave. He spoke about him like he was some sort of God. "That's wrong Cody," he said, frowning, "He shouldn't fuck you like that. It's fucking dangerous. You could get seriously damaged because of fucking around like that…"

"I won't get damaged. I told you, I can take it and I'm fine. Now please just stop talking about it. If I want help, I'll ask for it."

"See, here's the thing," said Randy putting his mug down on the counter, "You might not want it, but you certainly fucking need it."

Cody glared at him and felt himself tense up.

Randy stood there looking at him for a moment before he moved forward suddenly, pressing his body against Cody's.

Cody froze, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt his arms wrap tightly around his waist and tears swelled in his eyes. "Does he like it when you cry, Cody?" asked Randy, his breath hot against his cheek.

Cody couldn't move, not because Randy was holding him so tightly, but he was just frozen with fear. He felt trapped and his body began to shake. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice cracking, "Just don't…"

"Don't what?" Randy asked angrily.

"Don't hurt me," he whimpered. Randy let him go and watched him tremble, sliding onto the ground, hugging his knees up against his chest. He stepped back and got on the ground beside him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Cody," he said softly, "But you have to understand that what I did was wrong. And it's wrong when Dave does it too."

"Dad!" Cody wrapped his arms tightly around his dad and smiled widely. He was so happy to see him, it was ridiculous. His stomach was knotting as he brought him inside.

"Cody," he said, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling, "Everything is going really well."

"Dave not here?"

"Um, no, he went home for the week."

"Place looks a lot better than the last time I was here," he said, putting his bag down on the ground beside the freshly cleaned sofa, "Hope you didn't completely re-decorate because I coming."

"Nah, we did it a while ago," Cody lied, picking up his dads bag and bringing it into his bedroom, "Are you staying the whole week?" There a slight hint of desperation in Cody's voice that didn't go unnoticed. He coughed a bit and turned around, looking at his dad standing in the doorway.

"If you want me to," he said, smiling a bit, "We could use the time to catch up on everything that's been going on."

"Yeah, that'd be really awesome."

"Randy picked me up from the airport," he said, going back out into the sitting room, "I haven't seen him in a while…"

Cody froze before going out. "Yeah?"

"Mhm," he said, "Told me that you and him are getting to become friends."

"Uh, yeah we are." Cody sounded nervous as he went to make coffee for them, fidgeting with the spoon.

"He was telling he was over here last night."

For some reason, Cody felt like he was being interrogated. "Yeah… we had a few beers last night."

"John is looking well," he said as Cody brought the coffee out and sat down beside him, "Same as always."

"Yeah," he laughed a bit, "You know John… always in the gym."

Dusty looked at Cody for long few seconds before sitting up. "I worry about you out here," he said, a tone of finality in his voice.

"I'm fine!"

"I spoke to a few people who work the Smackdown roster," he said, sipping on his coffee, "Showed them a few of your tapes."

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening, "Why would you do that?"

Dusty put his coffee down and looked at Cody hard. "Because I want you out of OVW."

Cody knew John had told him. Without it being said, he knew his friend had just fucked up his relationship with Dave all together. When Dave finds out that Cody was going to be going to Smackdown before him, he was going to freak out. Cody didn't want to think about what would happen when he finds out.

"Dad, I can't go to Smackdown," he said, sitting up straight.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't had enough training yet… I have too much here to do," he explained, colour draining from his face.

Dusty sighed. "Cody," he said, putting a hand on his knee, "Just think of this as a way out." Cody blinked and looked at his dad get up from the sofa. "I'm going to go lay down for a while, I'm pretty tired."

He watched his dad go into the bedroom and close the door.

"Shit," he mumbled, grabbing his phone.

He dialled Johns number and went to the front door, closing it over a little.

"Hello?"

"John. How could you do this to me?" he asked, his voice sounding broken.

"…I had to do something, Cody," he said quietly, "I couldn't fucking sit back anymore."

"You know, you probably just signed my death certificate," he growled, "When Dave gets back and finds out I'm going to Smackdown he's going to fucking kill me!"

"You're going to Smackdown?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," he said, "So thanks a fucking million. You really are a true fucking friend."

John sat in the bar, a bottle of Coors Light in front of him. The same one he had been nursing for the past hour. He hadn't meant for Dusty to try and get Cody out of here. That really was the worst thing that could possibly happen. When he spoke to him about Smackdown, he had meant to move Dave there. Not Cody. At least if Dave wasn't there, Cody could start to get his life back together, move in with him and Randy. Not have to fly back to Ohio twice a week to see Dave.

He knew that Dave was going to hit the roof when he found out. He didn't even know when Cody was going to leave.

"Hey, thought I'd find you here."

He looked up and sae Randy, getting onto a stool beside him and ordering a drink. "Hey."

"What's up?" he asked, paying for his drink and taking a gulp.

"Cody called me this morning."

"Oh?"

"Remember I told you that I had been talking to Dusty about what was going on?" he said as Randy nodded his head, lighting up a cigarette, "Well, Dusty pulled some strings and Cody is being hired by Smackdown."

"That's awesome," said Randy, frowning when he saw the look on Johns face, "Or not… why isn't this good?"

"When Dave finds out Cody is being called up before him…" John didn't have to finish the sentence. Randy already knew what he was talking about.

"Is there anything you can do?" he asked, shifting a little.

"Unless we somehow get Dave called up almost straight away when he gets back… then not really."

Randy thought for a moment. "I could talk to my dad maybe…"

"No offence," said John, "But this whole talking to dad's thing, isn't really working out so far."

Randy nodded his head and downed his beer, excusing himself after half an hour. He left John talking some blonde girl in the car and he hugged his jacket tightly around him as he walked back to his apartment. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled his fathers number as he walked through the door.

"Randy! How are you?"

He smiled when he heard his dads voice and he sat down on the sofa. "I'm alright…"

"What's wrong?" he asked, his tone of voice changing suddenly, "Are you ok?"

"Personally, I'm fine…"

"But?"

"A friend of mine," he said, sighing, "He really isn't…"

Cody raised his eyebrows as he heard his dad shouting down the phone to someone. He left the kitchen and watched him pace around the sitting room, his face red. He slammed the phone onto the table and turned his head, looking at Cody.

"You're staying here," he said, rubbing his temples.

Cody felt his stomach flip over and he walked over to his dad. "That's fine," he said, letting out a breath, "Really, Dad… I'll get my shot."

Dusty looked at him and sighed, sitting down. "Cody, I'm gonna be coming more often from now on," he said and Cody arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying that wouldn't be cool… but why?"

"Don't play stupid with me, boy," he said, pointing a finger at him, "You know damn well why."

"dad…"

"Why didn't you call me, Cody?" he asked, his face full of worry lines and Cody sighed heavily.

"They're making it out to be a lot worse than it is," said Cody, "I'm fine and I can handle it… Dave is just… he's just going through a rough patch at the moment but we'll sort it out. I'm fine, Dad."


End file.
